Biomass degrading enzymes, such as cellulases, xylanases, and ligninases, are important for the degradation of biomass, such as feedstock. Cellulosic and lignocellulosic materials are produced, processed, and used in large quantities in a number of applications. Often such materials are used once, and then discarded as waste, or are simply considered to be wasted materials, e.g., sewage, bagasse, sawdust, and stover. Microorganisms that produce biomass degrading enzymes, endogenously or heterologously, can be used to process biomass materials, e.g., to produce sugar products. However, there exists a need for compositions and/or methods that enhance biomass degrading enzyme production to increase the efficiency of biomass processing.